


Attention-Seeking Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [38]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Knitting, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Nachi needs attention. Shun wants to knit.





	Attention-Seeking Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'm currently [open for prompts](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/173753200579/prompts-open-for-my-birthday-weekend-im-turning), I'll be closing on the 13th of May! Come check me out!

_(kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing)_

“Whatcha doing?” A familiar head of curly black hair pokes over Shun’s shoulder, and he startles.

“Nachi! I didn’t hear you come in.” He smiles, distracted and brief, before returning his attention to his work. “I’m trying my hand at knitting.” he says, before squinting back down at his stitches. He better not have dropped one. Shun counts them carefully, and when he gets the correct number he smiles and continues his work.

He vaguely hears Nachi sit down beside him. His stealth boyfriend of six months is usually a pretty patient guy, but today he’s fidgety. Shun focuses on his work.

Nachi leans in and kisses his cheek. Shun smiles absently, turning his needles and starting on the next row.

Nachi leans in and kisses his temple. Shun rolls his eyes slightly and keeps going. He hears Nachi sigh slightly.

Nachi leans in and kisses his earlobe, and Shun actually jumps a bit, looking over at him with wide eyes.

“Nachi,” he begins to complain, but Nachi leans forward and kisses him warmly, this time on the lips. Shun hums, pressing close for a moment before pulling back. “Give me a minute to finish this row, okay? Then tell me what’s got you in such a weird mood.” Shun requests. Nachi nods, leaning against him warmly until he finishes up and pushes his knitting up the needles safely, sticking the needles into his ball of yarn. He turns his attention to Nachi, head tilted to the side. “So, what is it?”

“Uh, everyone else is booked solid today, and I need a sparring partner or I’m going to jitter out if my skin,” Nachi admits, having the grace to look sheepish at the confession. Shun sighs, but stretches his back out. He supposes he has been at this for a while, he’s gone stiff.

“All right, let me get changed. Meet you downstairs?” He asks, leaning in to kiss Nachi lightly. Nachi grins brightly.

“You got it. Thanks, I appreciate it.” He says sincerely, and Shun smiles again, sweet and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
